The Woman I chose
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: England and Scotland had been engaged since birth; but nobody could figure out why he didn't just divorce her. They relationship seemed to be intense and frightening. But only England knows what Scotland is truly like underneath her shield protecting her heart; and he would never choose another. Female ScotlandxEngland, Minor FRUS,Hetero, Fluff, (Smut/lemon later), Minor Mapletea
1. Chapter 1

**New Scotland and England fic YAAAY**

 **Scotland is Fem in this story so its a Hetero couple fic**

 **Favourite, follow and review with your thoughts**

 **PM me with any future ideas for what you want included in future chapters**

 **Darkpheonix666**

It had been at least 100 years since then; or perhaps even more than that. Since the day England met Scotland thus beginning the unison of the two countries. Back then nobody would have thought they would actually fall in love.

She had been the most beautiful girl England had ever seen; with her fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. While many would not have believed it they were actually quite similar in some senses.

They could both could see and talk to magical beings that others could not. They were both plagued with ghosts from their history and carried more wounds from their past that they didn't let others see.

Many of the other countries had found their arranged marriage to be rather odd to put it bluntly. They seemed complete opposites in terms of personality and yet slightly alike.

She was wild untamed and fierce like an oncoming storm before battle. There were many countries that were scared of her because of this and tended to avoid her; even France got scared around her.

England was a polite, well mannered, well dressed aristocrat who put all his time and effort into becoming a fine ruler. He planned on conquering nations and showing his power so other would fear him. Later he became more rebellious and found such things as rock music, booze, trading and other such things. Some parts of his country were very good at tapestry and had good battle strategies.

Who knew that their marriage would become one of the strongest and most passionate affairs in history? One that even the gods themselves would be jealous of. Truly their love was something to be envied.

 _ **Flashback (childhood)**_

 _Scotland sat on a large boulder gazing out into the distance. She liked to come out to the meadows when she was troubled; it brought her peace. After the recent news she had been informed of it was much needed._

 _She had been told by her mother that she was to marry England upon reaching the age of 18. Their unison would be strong and they would defend their lands from enemies together._

 _Given how she was 14; that was only 5 years away. God she had better make up for that time before it slipped away. Her freedom would be limited after that; having to be a good wife for her husband *shudder*._

 _Scotland knew very little about England; only that he had green eyes like her and blonde hair. She had only caught glimpses of the boy when she visited his house to meet his parents. He seemed like a little sissy boy to her who only followed the rules and never got himself into too much trouble._

 _Being a young girl her parents would never leave her alone. She was treasured and protected by them like a fragile flower. But she was anything but; however she indulged in their affection._

" _I Cannae min but I think his name was England" Scotland hummed thoughtfully; a very aristocratic and British name._ _She chuckled to herself in amusement. So her future husband was a posh, pompous Englishman? What a surprise he would get upon marrying her._

" _I'm nae a princess who'll kiss his arse. I'm nae someone fae can just be tamed" Scotland sneered deviously._ _She was going to let him know exactly what he was getting himself into. She was a wild tomboy at heart and would never just obey for the sake of manners._

 _Suddenly she heard a rustling behind her and she got into defence stance quickly. She had been trained to fight since she was 4 to protect herself. She had remain a strong nation so enemy countries would not be able to beat her._

 _She expected to find a wild animal or perhaps even France trying to get friendly. Instead she was met with the very guy she had just been thinking about. How ironic._

" _Um...Hi..." England said nervously holding his hands in front of him. He was warned she was fiery but it was kind of scary in person. He would make a mental note not to upset her in the future._

 _Scotland clicked her teeth crossly "Fae fucks sake; dinnae tell me your a stalker now too!" she snapped crossly._ _Had her parents sent him to come out here looking for her? Probably wanted to sugar her up and expect her to be all clingy._

 _She was aware that she was to become his wife someday; but she wanted to have her own life before then. Could she not spend any time alone anymore? Every other day her parents were going on about him; it got quite tiring._

 _England shivered nervously. He could tell from her tone that she really was annoyed; perhaps he should make this short. Given how he was the main source of most of her frustrations._

 _He was aware she wasn't too happy about becoming his wife; who would be at such a young age. But it was a binding unison and could not ever be broken; they would be each other's partner indefinitely._

 _He coughed awkwardly "I apologize for the bother I have put you in. I am aware you aren't happy about our current arrangement" he apologized nervously._ _He had been rather blown away himself and France had teased him about it mercilessly. However being the dedicated man that he was; he would follow through and try to be a good husband._

 _However he would not change her; that was not his intention. Regardless of the fact that would one day marry; he wanted her to be herself all the time. Being a carbon copy housewife was not appealing to him; it would grow old quickly._

 _Scotland laughed sarcastically "Aye; who widnae be. Never asked tae be fuckin married!" she scowled defensively._ _She wanted to fall in love by herself and meet someone she had romantic interests in. She barely knew this guy at all; yet one day she would be his wife._

 _England sighed gently; he knew that she was right. Their parents had decided this for them and they had no say in the matter. Of course she was going to be upset about it._

 _Suddenly one of his fairies landed on his shoulder gently. They could always sense when he was sad and came to comfort him._ _He smiled fondly and stroked her small head. She and her sisters always looked after him; making sure he was ok._

 _Scotland couldn't believe her eyes. This guy could also see and was friends with the faeries?_ " _You! How ken ye!?..." she stammered loudly her voice filled with shock. How had her parents never told her about this?!_

 _England looked at her curiously tilting his head to the side. Had he done something to upset her? Perhaps she found it unmanly for him to show such emotions. Did she prefer masculine mechanic brick wall like men?_

 _Scotland scrabbled from her rock quickly almost falling over causing him concern. How had her parents never told her he could also see magical beings?_ _She rushed up to him and pointed at him with her finger "Thare! That wee fairy! Ye can see em too!" she yelled anxiously her tone hinting anger._

 _England blinked then smiled "Yes; ever since I was small. Mother says it's a natural gift I was born with. Guess we share that in common" he said smiling awkwardly._ _He never spoke about it with the other countries because they looked at him weird. But yes he could see them unite clearly and even communicate with them._

 _Scotland gazed at him in wonder. So someone else could see the creatures of magic; she thought she had been the only one. She had learned she had such abilities when she was just but a bairn; still innocent to the world._

 _Ireland could see only Leprechauns and believed in the luck of the clover. But he was unable to see any form of other magical being; however he was very superstitious so she paid him no mind._

 _He was the first country she met that was capable of such things. For years she had felt like she was alone and the only one. How ironic that her future husband was alike in that sense._

 _England saw her staring and smirked "What? You fallen for me now?" he teased cheekily. Who knew it would be that easy to do. Maybe he should have tried playing this card in the past during their brief encounters._

 _Scotland blushed and turned as red as her hair. God damn this little fuck-wit and his smart ass personality._ " _Dinnae be fuckin stupid! I'm just relieved!" Scotland snapped angrily. She really hadn't but she was relieved to meet someone like her._

 _She growled at him crossly. How was she to marry such a jerk? She bet he was a boring ass fucker too. Probably sat around all day reading books and acting like a gentleman._ _She walked past him crossly not looking him in the eye. She would go train when she got home to vent her anger._

 _Given she was a high classed member of the Mackintosh. Known for their superior hunting, music and tapestry skills; she had to act like a lady in public. However in truth she was far from it._

 _England watched the fiery auburn haired girl storm off. While her temper was truly scary; she was very pretty. He had never seen a girl like her; especially with those eyes of her._

" _WAIT!" he cried out suddenly. He hadn't expected to cry out but he found himself doing so. He stood there like an idiot for a while wondering what the hell he was supposed to say to her._

 _Scotland stopped mid walk and turned to look at him blankly her expression annoyed. The fuck did he want now? Hadn't he bothered her enough today as it was?_

 _England blushed redder than the tea he loved to drink. He coughed nervously "I...um...that is...can I see you again?" he asked nervously._ _He heard that she loved flowers and hunting. Perhaps they could go into the woods and explore together._

 _Scotland blinked surprised at his boldness but frowned "We've only just met an yer tryin tae get into ma pants?!" she snapped coldly._ _God they were still minors for god's sake; given puberty was awkward but 16 was the legal age for such things._

 _England blinked and realized what she was insinuating "What the blood hell?! I may be a man but I am no pervert madam!" he retorted crossly. Did she jump to conclusions this easily all the time?_

 _Scotland glared at him "Awfy bad at lying aren't ye" she snapped hatefully. How dare he try and get fresh with her. She could see the want in his eyes right now as she spoke to her._

 _England glared at her angrily "I was simply hoping to take you out to explore the woodlands. Maybe pick some wild flowers and go foraging. Sorry for trying to be a bloody gentleman!" he snapped._

 _Before planning on approaching her he had done research on her hobbies. That way they could find things to do together as bonding._ _If she was just going to insult him and throw abuse nonstop then he wasn't going to bother. Why did she have to be such a moody cow?_

 _Scotland blinked and stared at him. How did he know she liked flowers so much? "Ye...ye wad dee that for me?" she stammered shyly._ _She knew she wasn't the easiest to approach and her temper was very wild. However she was not truly a bad person._

 _England saw her surprised expression and nodded quietly. He really wanted to try and get to know her. I mean they were going to be married when they came of age._

 _Scotland felt the anger in her heart calm and a soft peace came about her. Before him any other guy that flirted with her only wanted to impress her._ _They tried to make her into something she wasn't and make her act like a lady. But England was trying to bond with her over something she actually liked._

 _A gentle breeze blew through them tossing her fiery locks over her shoulders. The flowers in the surrounding fields danced in the wind._ " _A...A will gladly tak ye up on yer offer. Seen as ye asked awfy nicely" Scotland said shyly. She did love wondering about the woods and exploring the wilderness._

 _England perked up and smiled "Really? I'm so glad to hear it" he said cheerfully. His cheeks hinted with a gentle hued blush. He never thought she would actually say yes! Maybe luck was on his side today after all._

 _Scotland blushed at his sudden uplift in attitude; her certainly could bounce back if he tried. "I'll see ye fore long...?" she questioned awkwardly._ _She had never known his human name only the name of his country which was England. She would need to learn it so she knew what to call him in the future._

 _England blinked "Oh...Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland" he said awkwardly trying to be polite. How had he forgotten to tell her his name? God his memory was awful given his young age._

 _Scotland smiled slightly "Isla...Isla Mackintosh" she said shyly her tone less intense. Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad fiancé after all._


	2. C2: I like you just the way you are

**Scotland sneaks out from her house to get away from bridal training. Being a tomboy she doesn't want to dress girly or take part in wifey activities.**

 **She hides from the servants and bumps into England who decided to pay a visit**

 **Tsundere Scotland and England fluff**

 **Hope you like :)**

 **Darkpheonix666**

 _Isla sat quietly on a rock overlooking her house. She liked to escape from her parents now and again for some fresh air._ _Her mother had called in a teacher who would teach her how to play harp and sew her own dresses. God knows she would rather walk around in a sheet than do such a thing._

 _The day she decided she liked to dress like a pouf and act like a good little girl would be the day hell froze over. She was wild like the fires of her soul and loved to be free; she would never be a docile goody goody._

 _She had sneaked out and was hiding behind a bush. She had decided to wonder around the gardens and see what was going on with the world. God knows it was better than being bored to death while her teacher rambled on._

 _The horses neighed in the stables but they were currently being groomed and she wasn't allowed to go alone. Given how wild some of them could act she agreed with that statement. While she did love them; she was not used to being around them as much._

 _There were a few servants looking for her to take her to her lessons but she had hidden. She had learned long ago how to hide from them in case of being caught. Helped her to have more fun and get up to mischief; but her mother always scolded her after._

" _Feckin mares; canna they just leave me tae ma ainsel?" Isla muttered angrily. They always had to ruin her fun. They never let her have a laugh or get comfy; she had to be pristine and well groomed._

 _She had changed out of the blue frilly monstrosity her mother had lain out. She had changed into her white blouse and brown skirt._ _Her hair which was previously in a braid was now lose and wild flowing to her shoulders. To hell would she be caught in such garb!_

 _If Arthur saw her in such clothes he would laugh his ass off. When they first met she had worn a dress but more elegant that girly. It showed off her charm and beauty than make her look like a fairy tale princess._

" _He'd feckin laugh" she muttered quietly. She would never live it down if he saw her in such a state. She would just die then and there mortification overwhelming her like the ocean tide to the sand._

" _Who would?" a curious voice asked from beside her. After hearing it she just about yelped but covered her mouth to stop herself._ _There standing beside her was England wearing a green cloak, beige blouse and blue bottoms. He looked very casual and yet at the same time very cute._

" _How did ye…?" she muttered crossly but stopped when she heard someone coming. She quickly grabbed the nation and pinned him to the floor gagging him. She was not about to let this idiot ruin her hard work._

 _England barely released a yelp when he was met with Scotland pinning him to the floor. She pressed herself against him making him blush as maids went by. He had only ever spoken to her briefly; now she was pinning against him._

 _Her long auburn hair tickled his cheek and her curvy developing body pressed against him. Her breasts were a B cup right now; but he felt they may develop in the future. God she smelled good up close._

 _She kept him pinned to the floor for a good while before sighing heavily and sitting up. That had been close; if not they would have been caught. They were getting better at thinking up intuitive hiding places._

 _England took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She was so unpredictable; but he liked that about her. However he was not too fond of being pushed around and being dirtied up like this._

" _The bloody hell was that about?" he muttered crossly dusting himself off. For their second date this was going rather badly. He had hoped they could pick flowers and go rock skipping._

 _Scotland clicked her teeth "Feckin mammie pestering me tae study" she muttered crossly. Like hell she was going to become a boring housewife who acted like a submissive obedient whelp._

 _England became confused "But isn't that important?" he asked curiously. Didn't she care about her studies? I mean they would eventually have to combine histories and economy._

 _Scotland frowned at him "Nae chance. A'm nae a Feckin princess" she muttered bitterly. She didn't care if he didn't approve; she was no snow white, cinderella type lass; she was a warrior._

 _England was about to protest that she was; until he realized what she meant. From his first meeting her he clicked that she was a tomboy._ _He guessed her mother was planning on teaching her how to act like a lady to be his wife._

 _But he had no interest in that; he liked Isla just the way she was. Why should she change simply to act the way her mother expected her to?_ " _I'm glad" he said warmly. Her staying like this would make their marriage more interesting in the future._

" _Huh?" Scotland cried in confusion giving him a suspicious look. The fuck was he on about now? He did tend to speak all awful lot of shit when she was around him._

 _England saw her expression and chuckled "Truth be told I have no interest in women who act like princesses. They are too predictable and boring" he explained casually._

 _Many girls tried to impress him or flatter him by acting girly or ladylike; but he found that boring and knew it was all an act. He hated false women; they were all about image and attention._

 _Scotland's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed redder than her hair. Was he saying he liked her wildness and temper? Usually most guys would tease her or leave out of disappointment._

 _She looked away shyly and gripped her knees. God she looked like a sissy getting all flustered like this. Since when had she become such a mushy git and been so easily affected by sweet words?_

" _Isla…" England asked curiously using her human name. Was she mad at him again? What had he done wrong this time? God he seemed to always mess up around her._

" _A'm fine" she retorted quickly not wanting him to approach. He would just tease her about it. She never let anyone see her like this; only her mother did and she teased her about it._

 _England blinked then saw the colour of her ears. They were bright pink and steam was erupting from her head._ _She couldn't possibly; seriously was she? "Scotland are you embarrassed" he asked bluntly._

 _Scotland stiffened; god how was he so good at reading her? It was kind of irritating to know she was open to him like that._ " _O course a'm nae!" Scotland snapped adamantly turning to face him her cheeks flushing redder._

 _She would never admit that she was flustered by the fact he was saying he liked her. Nobody had ever just wanted to love her as she was; they all tried to change her. They could never just accept her the way she was; she had to suit their tastes._

 _He was the first person to actually try and get to know her; to put effort into courting her. He made her feel happy inside when he complimented her in his odd way; plus she felt comfortable and warm around him; like she could trust him and she was safe._

 _England chuckled; she was very cute when she was embarrassed. It seemed even she was capable of acting feminine now and again. He wondered what new kind of things he would learn as time went by._

 _She saw his expression and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to her. She glared menacingly at him her green eyes filled with ferocity._ " _Something funny?" she growled angrily her eyes glowing with rage. She knew he would make fun of her at some point._

 _England laughed nervously. This would certainly prove to be an interesting marriage in the future. He just hoped that she never would actually punch him or he would be very much afraid._

" _I just thought it was cute how you are capable of being girly" he explained awkwardly praying he wouldn't get beaten._ _He would never rat out that Scotland got embarrassed; he wasn't that type of guy. It would remain his personal secret to tease her with later._

 _Scotland was going to knock his lights out; but got sidetracked by what he said. Did…did he just call her cute?!_ _Her cheeks flushed all over again but she still held England where he was. God how was she able to fluster her so easily?_

 _Part of her wanted to punch him for making fun of her; the other wanted to kiss him for being so sweet to her._ _She grit her teeth and clicked her teeth. He really had crawled inside her head to make her think and feel like this._

 _She pushed him backwards causing him to yell out in surprise. He made an oof sound as he hit the ground. She couldn't be around him anymore; it was just too confusing and she he kept saying weird stuff._

 _His rear hurt a little and he was quite disorientated; why on earth did she do that? She really was an odd girl. One minute she was snappy and hot headed; the next she was cute and flustered._

" _Dinna fuck wi me pretty boy! A'll mak ye sorry!" Scotland snapped defiantly before rushing away; her long red hair flowing behind her._ _Her cheeks burned with heat and her heart was racing beneath her chest. Never had she been so deeply affected by a guy before._

 _What with his goofy look and sweet smile; those pretty green eyes of his and tousled locks. She cursed herself for having such thoughts about him._ " _Nae! I aint fallen for him!" she thought to herself mentally as she hurried away into the distance._


	3. C3: My heart is yours

**_Ok warning now; be prepared for feels and tears because this chapter hits you with them hard. But for added comfort I have also thrown in some fluff to lighten the mood._**

 ** _Pure Scotland and England fluff that is so cute you will be crying and laughing a little by the end of this story. BTW "Brick shit house" means an overly masculine and strong male with a lot of testosterone._**

 ** _Please review, follow and favourite_**

 ** _Darkpheonix666_**

 _Scotland sat on her bed trying to stifle tears that wanted to erupt from her throat. She had just learned from her father that her mother had an inoperable tumor in her body. They had no idea of how she had come to develop such an illness but it was not biological so something else had caused it; so there was no danger of her daughter ever getting it._

 _She would last 2 weeks at most; meaning she should value the time she had with her. The servants had allowed small hours in which she could speak to her mother when she was not getting cared for. To see her mother being injected with med's and needing help with cleaning was not something she needed to see; especially if she had any problems._

 _She was only 14 years old and she was already going to lose one of her parents. Her father was already showing his grief and anger by drowning himself in drink leaving the servants to tend to her. He had completely forgotten he even had a daughter anymore; he was too lost in his own mind due to the trauma he was hit by._

 _He spent his time locked up in his room drinking and sobbing or having fits of rage. He was falling apart at the age of 40 because he was losing his beloved wife. This was all very understandable but he was scaring his daughter. But he cared little about it and continued his pattern of behaviour without care of his image or his actions._

 _Scotland was all alone in one of the most frightening situations she had ever been in her life. She was losing someone she loved most and could do nothing at all to stop it. She couldn't understand why this was happening; she could find no explanation of why this all happened so suddenly._

 _She didn't know why her dad was being so scary and breaking things. She didn't know why he drank so much and she didn't know why he stopped talking to her or looking at her. Nowadays he just shot her angry glares or sad looks; like he was looking at a ghost or a doll that someone had picked up._

" _Arthur; why aren't ye here noo?" she whispered her voice cracking. She felt sick with fear and wanted to cry so bad it hurt. She didn't want to be alone right now; everything was falling apart. She couldn't fix it no matter how much she wanted to; there was no blade strong enough to undo the bonds of her mothers fate._

 _Suddenly her bedroom door opened making her jump. One of her servants came in looking worried and anxious. From her expression, she could see something was definitely wrong. She was panicking and anxious; looking behind her and listening out for sudden sounds as if she was expecting something to happen._

" _Missy Isla; ye have tae get oot O the hoose" the servant begged anxiously. The master was heavily intoxicated and god knows what he would do in his state. Her co-workers were trying to calm him and make him stop the drinking. His temper had flared greatly and she didn't want the young mistress to see such a thing._

 _Scotland looked up fearfully; what had her father done now? Worse than that what was he going to do? Why was he behaving like this? What had happened to the loving and funny father she used to know? How had he changed so much in so little time?_

" _Gae awa intae the Garden" she said firmly. She walked over to the young girl's bed and opened the window. She didn't want her to be in the house with her father acting the way he was. She could at least have a small amount of happiness in the family grounds instead of being stuck in this empty and miserable house with the servants._

 _It was a terrible thing that was happening and she could understand his sadness. But he had to think of his daughter too; she was but a child and losing someone precious to her. She was even more scared and alone because she was innocent to this harsh part of life._ _Taking it out on his daughter would do no good; while it may not happen, the master was not in his right mind. Plus, he had drunk so much and his alcohol tolerance was poor unlike his wife's._

 _Scotland hesitated then started climbing out of the window quietly. She made sure to be quiet as to not be heard by her father and yelled at in his state. She then jumped into the tree by her window and started climbing down. She hissed as some of the branches yanked on her hair and the wood scraped her face a little on the way down._

 _The servant gave her a reassuring look and then locked the window. She knew that the servant girl would protect her with her life; even if it meant she would get reprimanded or punished. All her servants were very fond of her; they would protect her with their lives no matter what the cost may be._

 _Her long auburn locks blew in the breeze and she was only glad nobody was below her; as today she had decided to wear a dress but a plain one at that. She was wearing a green turtleneck dress with a white underskirt. Compared to the others she had worn in the past she could tolerate this one a lot better than the previous ruffled monstrosities._

 _She usually hated dresses but lately her mother had asked her to wear them. She had begged for Isla to wear them so she would have good memories of her cute daughter. Not wanting to upset her mother she had obeyed but worn the least girlish ones she owned. Whenever she saw her in it; her mother had smiled warmly her eyes gentle and happy._

 _As she reached the ground she hurried deeper in the garden wanting to be away from the house. The more she thought of her mother lying in bed sick with an illness the angrier she felt. She used be so full of life and so very moody but loving; now she couldn't even leave her own bed. What the fuck had happened so fast?!_

 _The wind blew through her hair wildly like an angry storm. Leaves and tree's blustered in the breeze loudly creaking and groaning. It was quiet and no sound could be heard; she was the only person outside right now. All of the servants were inside tending to her mother or taking care of her father during this time._

 _She kept running faster her eyes stinging with tears but she kept running. Soon she felt her eyes watering and hot tears spilling down her cheeks but she kept quiet. As she got deeper and deeper into the garden she found herself blinded by the tears. Everything looked blurry and misshapen like some form of disillusion dream infused by drugs._

 _She hated this situation; she hated everything about it. It wasn't fair nor did she understand why it was happening. How had her strong, gentle and loving mother suddenly become so weak and frail? She always took such good care of herself; so why?!_

" _Why? Why is this happening?" she thought mentally. Was she being cursed by the evil faeries? Were they casting an evil spell on her to torment her?_ _Was this for all the times she had skipped bridal training? For complaining about having to marry England? For acting like a bitch towards him or for not acting like a lady?_

 _Was this her fault this was happening? Had she stressed her mother so much that her health had been effected? She didn't understand any of this; her head was a mess. Nothing made sense anymore and it only made her angrier and angrier inside._

 _She was so upset she didn't see the shadow approaching her. She didn't hear them calling out her name nor did she see their face. Even if she did she wouldn't have recognized them in her state. She didn't recognize anything or anyone right now; she only knew that she was hurting inside._

 _Suddenly Scotland felt herself crash into a figure. It was a person but she didn't know who as they were shadowed. She looked up only to see that person was wearing a dark green cloak covering their face._ _She tensed nervously and moved away from them "Watch far yer gaun" she snapped crossly. Who was he anyway? Why was he even in her garden? This was private property._

 _The cloaked figure tensed then removed his hood slowly. When she saw his face Scotland's eyes lit up with joy and sadness. She could not put into words how happy she was to see him. This was a long awaited wish in the middle of a nightmare that was surrounding her life out of nowhere; god she needed this relief._

" _Isla? What happened? Are you hurt?" England asked worriedly. He had never seen her this upset before; even when he teased her affectionately. But right now she looked weak, fragile and scared; like she could break upon impact._

 _Scotland's eyes welled up with fresh tears and she felt them spill over her cheeks like a waterfall. She had longed to see him and now here he was; like he had heart her heart crying out to him. He had come to her and she was no longer alone; she no longer had to suffer by herself in her room while the chaos ensued around her._

 _She lunged at his chest throwing herself into his arms nearly knocking him over. She was way stronger than him but he was more than used to it by now. He wondered what she would be like when they became adults. The idea seemed very scary but also somewhat arousing at the same time; but he didn't know why._

" _A'm sae glad tae see ye!" Scotland sobbed loudly. She had been so scared, upset and confused; with him here she could just feel safe even if it was for a short time. The dark clouds in her mind could be lifted and the sunshine could briefly shine through._

 _England was stunned to see Scotland so upset. Sure, he had seen her flustered or annoyed at mishaps or accidents but never enough to cry like this. Just what had made her so upset that she had broken down like this?_

 _Slowly he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close to him. She didn't resist and even settled in his arms crying harder than she had before. He held tighter and simply let her cry until she felt better. His green eyes becoming hard and angry; his protective and fearsome side now coming to light._

 _ **Later**_

 _England and Scotland sat under a tree quietly hidden by shade as small fragments of light shone through the tree's. The breeze had settled and become more gentle compared to its previous harshness before. It was now gentle and simply blew like a soft breeze would blow grass in a field as the clouds rolled by._

 _Arthur could find no words to say; he couldn't even imagine how Isla must be feeling right now. To be a young teen like him and to be losing someone so important to her; she must feel so lost right now. Her mind must have been going self destruct mode and trying to find various ways to fix or handle the situation that was occurring around her._

 _He was still holding her hand while they sat next to each other. She had quieted down and become quiet but she was far from being ok; but she had become a lot more peaceful. However the tenseness of how she was gripping his hand showed she was still battling internally of what to do with herself and how to act in front of him._

 _Her long red hair tumbled in front of her face but he could see the puffiness of her red eyes from crying. Her eyes were filled with pain and confusion but her battle was continuing inside of her instead of showing. Trying to figure out how to continue being strong and not showing the pain that was obviously fighting hard to come out and make her break down._

 _England hesitated looking for something to say; hell, what could you say in this situation? He couldn't possibly try joking or laughing about it; that would just be awful. God he wasn't prepared for something like this. He never expected to have to comfort his future wife about losing one of her parents; this wasn't supposed to happen until her parents were old._

 _He cared about her so much and yet he was lost for words. He felt so badly for her but he didn't know how to convey his empathy or concern for her. But he did want to protect her and be there for her. He wanted to shield her from anything that ever hurt her or made her scared; so he could act as her shield when everything got too much._

" _Isla…." England said quietly his voice hesitant. While he had no words or magic to undo this situation; he could be there for her. He could love her and help ease the pain in her heart. He could shower her heart, soul and body with his love until it became so much she couldn't handle his love because it overwhelmed her._

 _Scotland looked up to face him quietly strands of hair still tumbling over her face. Her eyes were filled with hope and yet so much sadness. She looked like a lost child which seemed ironic given they were still minors. Seemed now was the time for shades of their personality that never showed to make themselves known to one another._

 _England swallowed nervously then turned to look at her quietly still holding onto her hand "I…I won't ever leave you" he said shyly. While it sounded weird; he meant it with all his heart. He would never hold another, he would never love another, he would never look at another, he would never kiss another; he would only ever need her._

 _Scotland blinked quietly; she hadn't expected to hear such a thing from him. Especially when she needed support most of all; it meant so much to hear those words. It made a nice change compared to his forced heir of attitude._

" _Arthur…" she said gently her tone grateful. Why now was he choosing to show his sweet side instead of acting like a posh gentleman; hell, who knew he could act like this. It seemed he was actually a sweet natured, awkward and very considerate human being; so why the rumors that he was stuck up, moody and an arse?_

 _England's cheeks turned red; god he was being a mushy git but he really did care about her. He wanted her to know she could always rely on him to be there when she needed him. He wasn't perfect and he had a lot of growing to do in order to build himself as a nation; but he would do it for her and they would grow together._

" _I….I really like you Isla; I know I'm not exactly a charming guy or built like a brick shithouse. But I will always protect you and I will ALWAYS care about you" he said bravely heat steaming from his cheeks and head. He was glad France wasn't here to see him act like this; he would tease the fuck out of him._

 _He was a capable hardworking person; he took his duties as a country very seriously. He had many years to grow up and develop himself as a country but he would get there. He would become stronger with Isla by his side. They would take on whatever life had to offer them the more they expanded and developed._

 _Hell as they reached puberty he may even become stronger; he may develop a strong and healthy body that she would drool over. He had a long way to go and he wasn't sure of what the future would bring but he would stay beside her. He would hold her hand and her heart as they faced anyone and anything that came their way._

 _Scotland sat there and stared in awe; she had never heard anything so cheesy and yet heartfelt in her life. He admitted he was weak; he embraced that he wasn't the best instead of trying to impress her. He was unlike any man or any other country she had ever known; it kind of made her feel like she was in one of those mushy romance movies._

 _He called her temper and tomboyish nature cute; hell, he had come all the way here alone to see her. Sure, he wasn't exactly a wet dream but he was cute and he had a big heart. He had good intentions and he was honest; that was by far the most important thing above anything else._

 _She then moved forward closer to him; up close his eyes were truly beautiful. They were lighter green than hers; but still very beautiful to look at. The way he was blushing now was pretty cute too. She would have to tease about that in the future to come; but only she was allowed to do so seeing as she was his future wife._

" _Um…I…." England stammered shyly. He did mean what he said; but he wasn't used to being close to any women. Hell, he had never been kissed by anyone in his entire life; she was his first everything. But he would never admit that to anyone; not even frog face France._

" _Quiet" she said firmly her green eyes sharp. If he opened his mouth now he would ruin the moment. It was probably the first time since they met that he hadn't managed to fuck up. When they first met he annoyed the shit out of her; now she could tolerate him at best hell maybe even admit she had a crush on him._

 _She closed the gap between them and locked her lips with him passionately yet making sure to be gentle. She closed her eyes wanting to forget about everything and just stay in this moment._ _His lips were soft like she imagined; he smelled like tea and peppermint which was oddly satisfying. She could get used to his smell and his odd quirks; maybe she had misjudged him._

 _Arthur felt his cheeks flush bright red and his heart race a mile a minute. The girl who supposedly didn't like him and had iffy moments with him; was now kissing him like her life depended on it._ _Her lips were soft and she tasted like strawberries; her hair smelt like heather and wild mint which was very arousing. Her eyes were red from crying but right now she seemed almost at peace._

 _They sat there kissing for quite some time; silence surrounding them and time stopping for that one moment. Nothing else mattered right now but the sudden gesture that had taken place between them. The gesture of trust and affection which symbolized the hope of their future relations with one another as nations._

 _Eventually Scotland pulled away releasing her lips from England's; she looked up at him quietly an intense blush colouring her cheeks. Her face nearly matched the colour of her hair. If anyone else had seen her right now she would be teased relentlessly for doing something so unlike herself._

 _England was the same his face redder than a strawberry and his head was steaming a little. He had lost all capability of talking right now due to shock of what had just happened. He was a mix of overwhelming joy and pure shock; but he didn't know which emotion to convey first._

" _Ye better nae cheat or a'll cut aff yer balls" Scotland warned sharply. She was entrusting England with her heart; something she tended to keep protected from others. It was something precious and the most fragile part of her._

" _YES!" England retorted quickly his voice a high pitched. The very idea of wanting to be with anyone else after that was burned; hell, he never had any intention to in the first place._

 _Scotland smiled cheekily "Guess ye dinna have tae worry then" she teased. It was just a warning; she never actually would but if he did he would be sorry. She was not very tolerant of unfaithful people._

 _She then leaned against his shoulder quietly surprising him. It seemed her parents had made the right choice in her future husband after all. He was a lot more surprising then she expected._


	4. C4: Big brother France approves

**sorry for the long ass update; it being christmas and all :)**

 **I have put translations to France's dialogue beside the original for non french speakers**

 **Also given the 3 year age gap between France and England; because Scotland and England are both 14 this would make France 17**

 **Fluff and humor**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Scotland rushed into the garden quickly; England had promised to take her out to the woods for a picnic and exploring. Just in case she had brought her sword and a dagger in her boot. You never know what kind of dangers could be lurking or what kind of people you would meet; thieves, soldiers, wild animals etc.

Because it would involve climbing today she was wearing brown trousers, black knee length boots and a white blouse. Her long hair was tied into a French braid which ended at her shoulder; tied with a blue ribbon.

"A hope A'm nae late" Scotland worried anxiously. She had asked the maids for her own picnic too after hearing England was pretty bad at cooking. She knew it was mean but she would rather be safe then end up with a stomach ache. Plus, she doubted England could say no to homemade blackberry pie.

Eventually she reached the end of her garden where the gates were. It was two giant stone pillars and a brass gate that was locked and bolted. Over time she had become good at climbing over. As a child the servants would often scold her for getting into mischief and not acting like a lady; now they just affectionately teased her.

She clenched her fists tightly and strung the basket on her shoulder. It was sealed tightly so there was no chance of anything falling out at any point. Scotland then began climbing the gate quietly the gentle breeze blowing her hair. It was a little cold due to the fact they were in early spring; but the temperature was mild and tolerable.

She continued climbing up until she reached the top of the gate. She then jumped off the edge and landed on her feet; good thing all her training had made her nimble on her feet. It helped for quick escapes and perfect landings without so much as a scratch; kind of useful in her opinion.

"Mon Dieu! Un ange dechu!" (Oh my; a fallen angel) a surprised voice cried out suddenly. From what Scotland, could understand the language was in French. She turned around to see where the voice had come from.

A young man in a traditional French blue gown with shoulder length waves stood by her gate. Despite his appearance to that of a woman; he was rather appealing to the eye. However she found it highly amusing that he looked far more like a woman that she did; and he was quite obviously a male by his tone of voice.

While Scotland was touched by his compliment of her looks; she was by no means an angel. She was a fiery country who was by no means a pushover and capable of standing up for herself. "A'm nae an angel" Scotland retorted sternly. She was a strong warrior and a future nation; not some pretty damsel in distress.

The blonde male smirked in amusement "L'ange est ardante" (the angel is fiery) he chuckled playfully. He had never seen a woman with such beautiful red hair or stunning green eyes. If only he could make her his; but alas it seemed she had no interest in him and was off to meet her own partner.

Scotland straightened up her green eyes fiery with rage. She was sick of being called that; why couldn't he just call her something else? As far as she knew this guy was the nation of France; a strong and powerful country but also known for being openly affectionate and flirty with both nations. I mean he was the country of love after all.

"Canna ye caa me something else?" Scotland grumbled in annoyance. As good looking as he was; it didn't feel right hearing it from anyone else but England. It felt wrong; as if she was cheating on him despite them not even being married yet.

France raised his eyebrow curiously at her reaction; he had never met a girl who didn't enjoy being complimented by him before. Could it be she did not think herself beautiful? He dread as such a thought; for she was nothing but such a thing in his eyes.

Scotland frowned but ignored him; she didn't have time for this she had to meet England. He would be wondering where she had gotten to; given she had quite a ways to go. She felt like shit that she had made him wait long enough as it was by having to sneak out of the house away from her drunken father.

"Ou se trove l'ange aller?" (where is the angel going?) France asked curiously watching her go. She seemed to be in a hurry for some reason. What was she carrying in that basket? Why was she carrying weapons? Where on earth was she going? Why was she sneaking out?

"Awa from you" Scotland huffed crossly. Why couldn't he just go away and find someone else to bother? She had a busy schedule and didn't want to leave England waiting. She only hoped he would not be upset at her; she knew anyone who was left waiting for an extended amount of time would become irritable.

France stood there in surprise watching the redhead storm off. She certainly was a fiery one; and from what he could tell of the basket she was holding she was off to meet someone. "Peut-etre que je devrais suivre L'ange" (Maybe I should follow the angel) France hummed thoughtfully.

It's not like he had anything else to do and he was curious as to where she was going. Quietly he began to follow the tomboyish redhead but made sure to keep his distance as to not annoy her again. After all, with that temper he could tell she was serious; and her families reputation only added to it.

 _ **Later**_

"Isla, you made it!" England cried happily. He knew the distance to get here had been long but he was aware she knew the woods well. So, there was no worry that she would get lost at all. She obviously knew these woods well; I mean they did belong to her family after all she had probably taken training to hunt in them.

Scotland blushed at his concern for her; now that they were openly a couple she didn't have to hide. However, she wasn't so confident as to hold hands or kiss in public yet. It would take some time before she gained enough courage to show public displays of affection towards England without feeling pressured or awkward.

"A brocht extra" Scotland retorted lifting up the basket she was carrying. She had a heated pot full of stew and some fresh bread; luckily, she had kept it heated up in the oven all morning so it would stay warm for longer.

England opened the basket curiously and the smell of beef stew and dumplings filled his nostrils. His stomach growled in appreciation of her cooking; he really had chosen a good woman. Every little surprise he learned about her only made his feelings for her grow stronger with every passing second that came.

"It's smells divine; certainly, better than what I have" he admitted awkwardly. He had brought homemade dandelion and burdock with homemade scones with jam and cream. They were traditional English snacks and he only hoped they would suit her fancy; otherwise he would feel very embarrassed about it.

Scotland's cheeks heated at his compliment "A made pie tae" she explained shyly. She really hoped he liked blackberry. Sadly she didn't have any cream or custard; so they would be eating it in slices with their hands.

England was stunned; she had really gone all out for this. Nobody had ever put so much effort into a meeting before; this would surely be a memorable first date. He sniffed its sweet aroma curiously his eyes widened in delight "Blackberry?" he said pleasantly. How did she know his favourite filling of pie?

"It's ma favourite" Scotland confessed shyly. She just really hoped he felt the same; considering it was one of his national fruits it would be weird if he didn't. Sadly a lot of people favoured apple over blackberry which annoyed her a great deal.

England blinked then chuckled; they really were perfect for each other "I guess that makes two of us" he laughed awkwardly. He had never really met another person who liked it; causing him to feel like an oddball.

Scotland felt a wave of relief flow through her; she had done well to research into possible foods he may like. She had thrown a curveball by making blackberry pie but it had worked out in the end.

"So? Faur we gaen?" she asked curiously. Surely, he had some idea or he wouldn't have asked her out like this; otherwise she would have to sock him one. She was not too keen on the idea of meeting up only to get lost in the middle of nowhere.

England smiled and took her free hand that wasn't holding the basket. He then led her along a pathway to a secret hideout he knew of; one that only his fiancé would see. Not even France one of closest allies knew of this place; which is something he took great pride in. That he still had secrets despite others knowing a great deal about him.+

Scotland felt her heart race at his gesture but said nothing; I mean she had kissed him but even that had been scary for her. She was bold but only when her courage allowed her to be.

She could be shy and awkward just like anyone else; she just never usually showed it as people would make fun of her otherwise. The fact that a girl who was usually stubborn, hot tempered and strong could be shy and awkward.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Je vois; donc l'ange appartient a la l'angleterre" (I see, so the angel belongs to England) France chuckled to himself in amusement. He had done right to follow; as it had answered some questions England had been avoiding for a while. He knew the younger nation had been hiding his fiancé for some time.

He had heard it was to unite their countries but admitted he was a little afraid of her because of her reputation. But it seemed she was the perfect match for the blonde nation after all. She was stubborn, strong willed and obviously trusted and cared for the blonde country a great deal; in return she brought out his protective side and gave him something to fight for.

As England's big brother he had to make sure that the younger male got a woman who was not only worthy of him; but was his equal and soulmate. I mean he was the country of love after all. Making sure two people were compatible and made for each other was something he took very seriously; plus he didn't want someone undeserving to marry England.

However, he was already somewhat convinced England had made a good choice; she was not only stunning to the eye and fiery. But she had great cooking skills and was obviously shy; which was adorable. But more than anything he was interested to see what the girl had cooked and how she would handle England's terrible cooking.

Quietly the young Frenchman followed the two lovers deeper into the woods. He wasn't spying after all; he was being a good big brother and making sure they were suited for one another.

 _ **Deeper in woods**_

England placed the basket down and stretched; they had reached a woodland opening with a large pond covered in water lilies and wild flowers. He came here all the time to speak to the fairies and skip rocks. It calmed his soul and made him feel better when he was conflicted or sad; so, he thought Isla may appreciate it.

Scotland stood where she was quietly her green eyes gleaming with wonder. This place was beautiful and there were fairies dancing on the water; she had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"England…" Scotland whispered quietly. He never seemed to fail with the surprises; not that she hated that of course, in fact it was the complete opposite. She never knew what to expect with him; but that excited her never knowing what would happen when they were together.

England smiled at her warmly "I thought you of all people would appreciate a place like this" he said softly. She could see fairies and mythical beasts just like him; one of the few who was given the 3rd eye to see things hidden to normal people.

Scotland remained silent but nodded to confirm his question. She was so shocked she was lost for words. It was like something out of a fairy tale that her mother used to read to her when she was a child.

Meanwhile hidden behind a tree France was laughing quietly and smirking from ear to ear. It seemed as much as he denied liking him; England had taken a few notes out of his book on impressing a woman.

"Angleterre est apprendre" (England is learning) France teased playfully. He would have to to rip England for his romantic gesture when it was just the two of them; but for now he would let them have this.


	5. C5: By your side

**Scotland's mother dies and she is feeling all alone**

 **England comes to comfort her and decides he never wants to leave Scotland by herself ever again**

 **Fluff**

 **Please review follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Scotland stood quietly amongst the guests her head bowed and tears streaming down her face. She could find no words to say; her body felt numb. Her mind was blank and she could think of nothing just the aching pain inside of her.

She felt heavy and empty; like she was lost in a dark void with no way out. She wanted to wake up and realize this was all a dream but it was all too real. This was really happening and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her mother had died from the inoperable tumor inside of her; at home in her bed and surrounded by her servants. She had fought until she was nothing but skin and bones laying in a bed.

She had known for a long time and wished to speak to her. But the servants wouldn't let Scotland see her saying it would be too scary and her mother wouldn't wish for such a thing.

Now she was gone and Scotland could find no words to say. All she could think of was the war of emotions going in inside of her. For all she was supposed to be a future nation and a powerful warrior; she was helpless to save someone close to her.

A person she loved; whom she had looked up to and brought her into this world was gone. She was away from this world and had succumb to the illness that slowly drained her off her strength and health.

Now her father would be even scarier and be cruel to her even more. He would yell and drink but go on ignoring her. He hated her and she knew it; he couldn't stand her for being around and couldn't wait till she left.

"Ma…Mama…" she said tearfully her voice hoarse. She wanted her back but she couldn't have her. Why did this have to happen it wasn't fair. None of this made sense. Her mother; the head of their clan was defeated by an illness?!

Was this because she was a country? Because her mother had to go through such strains to birth a nation that it cost the woman her own life? Or was it punishment for rebelling against her mothers wishes?

"Puir lassie; losing her ma at sic a yung age min" a guest said sympathetically. She had been such a lovely woman. God knows how her daughter had to be feeling losing one of her parents.

Her father had said nothing the entire time. His eyes red from crying and he was semi drunk already. His eyes glazed over and looking into space. He had spoken a word to Scotland since the ceremony began. He didn't even bother acknowledging she was even there.

She had spotted him sipping from a whiskey flask multiple times. Taking small swigs when someone wasn't looking. That wouldn't be the last drop of alcohol to pass his lips today.

She felt sick inside. She knew he didn't care about her anymore yet she couldn't get away. There was no way in hell she was going back with him to that house. He would probably beat her till she was almost dead.

The only person who loved her was England. He was the only one who noticed her pain. Who was there when she needed him to be and never cared how much she cried.

He loved her dearly and he cared for her. He made her smile and he was an odd but very cute guy. He saw faeries like she did and he liked her cooking. He didn't tease her for being a tomboy and called her cute.

He was the man she would one day marry and unite her country with. But above all he was also the boy she loved more than anything. Because he was the first person to accept her as she was.

 _ **After**_

All the guests had cleared to attend the wake. They were in the local bar with pie, peas and endless drinks. No doubt her father planned on getting shitfaced. Probably make a scene and start a bar fight.

Scotland didn't want to go in there; not even if someone dragged her. She knew he would only say mean things and threaten her to be mocking him for looking like her mother.

She would rather be alone and cry. She didn't want to be around her drunken miserable father during this time whatsoever. He would only make it a pity party for himself and blame her for everything.

She was currently standing beside her mother's grave; her red hair flowing loosely behind her and her green eyes filled with pain and sadness. She looked hauntingly beautiful; a stunning young girl and yet so full of misery.

She was wearing a black long sleeved dress that reached her knees. It had a white underskirt and an O neck with a slight corset tie front. She was also wearing black pumps and a scarf with a red, green and blue print (her family colours) around her neck.

Suddenly she heard someone coming up behind her but didn't attack like she used to. She knew who it was by instinct and welcomed his company. He was the only person who approached her without speaking.

He had started to take up the habit of showing up when she was alone and needed someone. He instinctively knew where to find her and what was going on in her heart.

"Yer late" she replied coldly but her tone was gentle. She was glad he was here now but the waiting had been the worst part. All the while she had wished he was beside her so she could hold his hand.

Watching the clouds roll by while staring at her mother's grave. Waiting for him to come so she could release what she had been hiding the whole time the ceremony was taking place.

"I apologize; I had some business with my boss. He keeps pestering me about how this whole situation effects our countries" he said bitterly. Sometimes being a nation really was a pain in the ass.

Scotland had just lost her mother and all his boss could think of was their unity. All England cared about right now was how she was feeling. He hadn't even been concentrating the whole time and got scolded for it.

She must have been in pieces; since her father was under no situation to run the country it was all up to her now. She had a weight on her shoulder of unimaginable size.

But he would stay beside her; he would always stay beside her. He wouldn't let her carry her pain on her own; not when he could help. He wouldn't leave her alone to carry the pain by herself.

Scotland laughed dryly "A've juist lost ma mither. An a yer boss can think O; is fuckin politics!" she snapped angrily. God she had a mind to storm into his damn office and cut his balls off with her fucking sword.

She felt like the world was falling from underneath her. Like she would never feel happy again. And all England's bosses could think of was how this would affect their union.

England stiffened and his expression became stern. She was broken and he could tell. Her voice, her mood, her stance and her aura. She was heartbroken. The pain inside of her right now was beyond anything he could hope to understand.

He hesitated then approached the redheaded nation quietly. He knew just how fragile she was and her temper would not help things. They were both so young and yet facing adult situations before they were ready.

Their countries had yet to grow and develop yet she was being forced to make such a mature decision so soon. This was by no means fair under any circumstances. She was never allowed to act like a kid because fate would not allow it.

He wrapped his arms around Scotland's body gently holding her close to himself. Her heart was racing like a deer caught in headlights and her body was close to shaking. She was holding back.

She wanted to cry so badly; he could see it in her eyes. She wanted to let loose her emotions but like her country; she was being strong and holding back how she was feeling.

It was part of her personality due to her nation; one of the more unfair ones. Free people and strong warriors; but forced to be brave and hide their emotions due to her people's stoic nature.

"I'm here now Isla; you don't have to hold back anymore" he coaxed softly. It was ok for her to let down her walls in front of him. She didn't need to be afraid to share or show her feelings in front of him.

He would never judge her based on how she acted. He loved her as she was and would never want another woman if it wasn't her. She was his future wife and he would remain loyal to her always.

She could make any face she wanted to or act in any way she pleased. But he wouldn't think any less of her and would still keep loving her. He would love all of her for the centuries to come.

Scotland stiffened her eyes widening. She then felt her body began to shake like jelly; she tried to repress it but couldn't. How was she able to show her feelings so easily in front of him?

He could see through her better than anyone; like standing in front of a mirror. He could always tell what she was hiding and what her moods were. He could read her so well and it scared her; yet comforted her too.

Her green eyes welled up with tears until they looked like glass pools. Eventually they pooled up and spilled down her cheeks in an uncontrollable waterfall. They dripped uncontrollably down her chin onto the floor and England's arm.

Great sobs escaped her lips and her voice screamed with the pain that was inside of her. Her body arched as she wept loudly voicing the turmoil inside of her. Her voice echoing through the graveyard.

Was she not good enough as a daughter? Was this punishment for not acting more like a lady? Was this her mother getting mad at her for skipping all those lessons? Why was this happening?

"Mammie! A want ma mammie! A want her back!" Scotland sobbed tearfully her voice angry. Why did she have to leave her all alone?! She didn't want to be alone. She wanted nothing more to run home and see her standing there smiling.

But she was gone and she would never see her again. She would never be able to find her no matter how hard she looked and it wasn't fair. She wanted her mother back but she knew it was impossible.

England held her tightly as she sobbed his eyes clenched shut and biting his lip. He wanted to cry too but he held it back; he would be strong for her. He would act as her shield when she felt fragile or hurt.

He couldn't bare seeing Scotland like this; seeing the woman he loved hurting so badly and knowing there was nothing he could do to make it any better. That was what hurt him the most.

All he could so was hold her and help comfort the raging storm that lay within her. Soothe it until she felt like herself again. He could hold her until the world fell apart; that much he could do.

 _ **Later**_

Scotland and England were sat knelt on the grass together; a gentle wind blowing their hair in the breeze. She was sitting in his arms quietly her head pressed against his chest.

He was sat holding her quietly his green eyes filled with content and relief. She had finally stopped crying and she had relaxed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her throat hurt from sobbing and she felt weak and tired; but she felt better inside for it.

"Sorry; fur seeken yer shirt" Scotland sniffed apologetically. It seemed ever since they met she had caused him all forms of trouble. She would really have to pay him back somehow.

England smiled and laughed "It's no trouble; I have plenty at home" he said kindly. As long as she was feeling better; that was all he cared about right now. Her well being was his main concern.

Scotland laughed weakly her breath a huff. He really was an unusual guy but she liked him; she really liked him. It seems she had fallen for him and very fucking hard by this point.

England slowly raised one hand and cupped the back of her head protectively. She was so small and so weak right now. It was hard to believe she was the strong nation she was.

"Isla…." He said hesitantly keeping his gaze ahead. He knew this was a lot to ask but it meant a lot to him. He wanted to stay beside her and make sure she never had to cry again.

He would make sure she was happy and well cared for always. That she never felt alone again and only ever smiled or acted like her usual fiery self. That she stayed the woman he knew she was aside from the pain.

Scotland stiffened in his embrace; she could tell by his tone that he was serious. He used her human name all the time but by his tone she could tell something was wrong.

"I…. I want you to live with me" he said sternly not missing a beat. If she continued living in that house with her father she would only become depressed. It would eat away at her until she went insane.

If they lived together she would be able to retain her personality while having a weight lifted off her shoulders. There was no way in hell he would let her suffer anymore.

They were of the age to learn of their countries and get proper education. However up until this point he had been home-schooled. However, he would like to live and learn about each other's cultures together. To grow and develop as one instead of being apart.

Scotland's eyes widened in awe and she pulled herself back to look into his eyes. Her greenish yellow eyes wide with shock. Had he just…. was he asking her to? Did this mean? God, she didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Arthur…." She said quietly her tone filled with tenderness and yet surprise. She couldn't believe what he was asking of her. This didn't feel real at all; like she was in a dream.

"You have nothing left back there; your father obviously has no interest in bonding with you and it will only bring you unhappiness" England explained sharply. From what he had heard her father was a notorious drunk and very violent.

Scotland was strong, fiery, hot headed and independent. But she was also shy, insecure and highly emotional. She was the perfect woman for him. He would never be as happy with anyone as he was with her.

He wanted to see the woman she would become as a country beside him. The two of them as each other's soulmates bleeding into time. Fighting battles and caring for their wounds time and time again.

Scotland didn't know what to say. England was already her fiancé but now he was asking her to live with him. He was asking her to stay by his side as his partner, his wife and his soulmate.

She never thought she could feel so happy despite such a depressing situation. But she knew she would be safe and happy with England. She knew that she would be able to rely on him no matter what.

That when she wasn't strong enough to stand on her own she could rely on England to catch her. To help her stand when the weight of whatever came her way was too strong and began to drag her down.

She gripped England's cloak tightly and pulled him into a deep kiss. She kept falling in love with him over and over again. He knew just what to say in order to ease the pain and worries inside her heart.

Though she hadn't thought so when they first met; she really had fallen for England hard. And they all their teen years to get to know each other even better. To learn things about each other that would become their personal secrets.

England was rather taken aback by her boldness but he was getting used to it. He was also a little turned on by it if he was honest. She was the first woman to be so forward with him.

He held his arms tighter around her and held onto the redhead as they locked lips. Eventually she pulled away their eyes pinned on each other. The two were a little red in the face from lack of oxygen,

"A look forrit tae the future darlin" Scotland cooed playfully a cheeky grin on her face. She had a feeling her mother would keep a watch over them. She would help guide her through any rough patches she would face.

England blushed at the cheeky smile spread across her face. However eventually a fond smile came across his own. She really was an interesting woman and the only one he would need to keep him entertained.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her protectively "And I you love" he said affectionately. It would be very interesting to see how their future would pan out as a couple in years to come.


	6. C6: Bleeding through time

**A time skip from the last chapter explaining Scotland and England's life together**

 **Sorry its not very long**

Many centuries had passed since that time. Since Scotland and England had been two small countries and betrothed to one another. Since their first meeting and their brief meetings where they would sneak out to meet each other. Now they were a united nation and a married couple.

They had faced many hardships, both physical and emotional alongside many wars. Many battles and painful moments they had shared together but come out stronger than ever. Learning lessons and receiving scars of both emotional psychological and physical damage.

England was no longer the young boy he had been and was now a rugged well-built male. An ex pirate, an ex-privateer, an ex-soldier and one of the greatest nations of history. His language and culture spanning centuries and he had served many rulers that had come to pass, loyal to each and every one while not sharing all of their political views.

Over his time as a country he had kept his promise. Even when they were separated by the vast blue ocean when he had to go to sea. Remaining loyal to her only but having a few conquests but not for love, simply for power and satisfy urges that came with being at sea.

Of all the women, he had seduced or other male nations he had bedded. None of them could compare to Scotland in any way, shape or form. His heart would always be hers not matter whom tried to claim it. Though many had tried they had all failed and ended up with broken hearts at the rejection of their affections.

The two wore matching rings to show their relationship to each other as a married couple and uniting as a nation. They were both Celtic rings made of pure silver and carvings, however hers had a blue stone in the centre while his had a red. The design respecting their pasts while also symbolizing their countries national colours.

The two had discussed it sometime before their wedding, both admiring them the morning after. The two of them fingering and twisting them around their ring finger. The weight of their marriage and new status growing on them. Knowing that this wasn't a dream and they were actually one in body and soul.

Even after all these years his cooking sure as hell hadn't gotten any better. The guy could even burn hot water if that were possible (god knows she had no idea how). Many times, had she come home to a burned pan or a disaster of a dinner he had tried to prepare. Of course she had made him buy new ones but as always they had made up.

But he made a decent cup of tea and was rather good in the garden. She did enjoy enjoying a freshly brewed cup with him, especially after a long shift at the bar. However, she tended to enjoy hers a lot stronger than he did. At first he used to comment on her method of tea drinking, but later learned not to question it due to her temper.

Their garden consisted of various national flowers the two loved from their countries. He tended to adore roses of every kind and tended to them daily; them being his pride and joy. However, he had planted bluebells and thistles for Scotland; treating them with as much love as his own national flowers.

As a husband, he was kind, loving and somewhat stubborn. He was only completely honest about his feelings when he was around her, or when they were alone together. However, she had come to love his Tsundere side. At first she had thought him just being a wimp but come to learn how shy the other nation really was.

Though she was not a cruel person, Scotland did get a kick out of teasing her husband. Watching his cute face flush with embarrassment and become shy and awkward instead of his usual confident self. However should anyone else tease him on it, of course she would dare the fucker to say one word against him.

England was her husband, lover and partner. It was her right as his wife to tease the shit out of him every now and again. However unless they were truly close to him she would hunt said nation down and threaten them with her sword making sure they never got such ideas into their head again.

But she would never forget what he did for her in their past. When she lost her mother nation and her father nation had turned abusive and distant towards her. He had been her sole comfort and confidant with all the swirling emotions that had been laying inside her heart. She was only glad now they were at peace together.

Scotland was no longer the young girl she had been back then. She was still as wild and damaged by her past but was even more radiant than she had been back then, and just as beautiful. Every day that passed England had felt his heart race every time he looked at her, knowing he had made the right choice by choosing her.

Her body becoming very much a woman's as puberty had done its job. Her healthy breasts and curves forming to prove her womanhood and her flowing red hair growing longer. However, with it came the painful reminder of her monthly visitor. It was fair to say when that time came around, he spoiled her more than usual.

Her cooking was somewhat better than England's but it could often be very greasy. She wasn't one for tea and preferred her liquors and strong whiskeys compared to his love of ale and rum. When it came to the drinking side, she could tolerate her booze better than him. While it didn't take long for England to become intoxicated, Scotland could drink him under the table.

On many a night, out she had carried England home while heavily intoxicated and cared for him. However, a few times (but very rarely) this had led to drunk sex on his side but she had to agree she enjoyed the pirate side that came out when he drank rum.

Scotland still dealt with her inner demons and her temper had only become worse years later. But she smoked pot to calm herself and found it to be a healthier option than nicotine. England himself would join her with his love of pot. He had experimented with it during the 60's and 70's, now secretly partaking it in the comfort of their homes.

Though they often argued and England could be intimidated by his wife now and again. They loved each other without question and would rely on each other when need be. They were a team and would always take each others side when everyone else was against them. In sickness and in health after all.

The two sharing an unbridled passion for one another and sharing unspoken words of love with each other. They only need to gaze into each other's eyes quietly and share their affection mentally. The affection and genuine love they felt for each other could not be expressed in simple words, only by looks of love.

Scotland did scare the other nations and more notably America himself. During the period of when England had raised the boy as his brother, she had acted as a mother to him. She had taught him of both their cultures and of how they came to meet. She had been stern and fair with him, while England acted very tenderly and loving towards him.

Though she too had to go away every now and again for her own countries duties. She thought of the boy often and wrote to him more than England. But felt guilt knowing that America would be home alone crying for them. Caring for the then smaller nation had brought out many maternal feelings in her since she was unable to have a normal child.

However, upon the revolution, England had been in pieces. His mental and physical health plummeted and he would do nothing but sob for days on end while easing his pain with booze. He had come home with fewer soldiers, soaked by the rain, his uniform a mess and his body heavy and eyes red from crying so hard.

His trust had all been broken that day and could never over the pain he had felt that day. He had never been able to love another being the way he had America. Raising one as his own only to lose them so suddenly. Upon the 5th of July every year he would decline to a bedridden state leaving her to care for him.

Scotland had not hated America for what he did, understanding he wanted to grow and spread his wings. However, she could not completely forgive him for causing England to suffer the way he did. He was her lover and husband after all. Anyone would be upset to see their partner in such a critical state. When he was too fragile to, Scotland had stood in and helped with the paperwork.

The whole time not speaking a word to America or his officials. Simply concentrating on what needed to be done. But her eyes had been wild and angry, showing America just how hurt she was by England's state. When he tried to speak to her, she had simply spoken to him coldly and left him alone. It had been as hard on her during America wanting independence as it had been England.

In modern days, the two still had a tense relationship but had made up for some of their damage. Her still scolding him and keeping him in line when the younger nation got out of hand. Unlike her other half, she was not against yanking his ear, pinching his cheek or kicking his ass when he got out of line. They had to learn the hard way sometimes.

When it came to relationships she and England shared some mutual friendships. She and France got along well but she didn't appreciate him chasing after herself or her husband. While she herself was open about her sexual desires and attraction to her husband; she was not one to cheat. She loved England dearly and the idea of losing him made her feel sick inside.

The two made good drinking buddies and often teased England together. However, Scotland knew when her limits to joking should be, while France himself often forgot when to stop. On the rare occasion she had reminded him of when not to joke in dark humor of the past, since it truly did cause England pain.

When it came to her human alias to hide her country status, Scotland was under the guise of Isla Kirkland aged 22. Scottish nationality and an experienced bartender. While she was known for her beauty as a bartender and popular with the male gender. She was known for her scary temper and intolerance for rowdy customers and bar fights.

She was close friends with Ireland and France's ex ward Canada. Often times she preferred the gentle Canadian over the rowdy and loud mouthed American nation. She was one of the few people next to South Italy and France who could tell Canada apart from his brother. Often getting annoyed with her spouse and his ex-ward for forgetting him.

But that did not mean she didn't appreciate or feel gratitude for the life she now lived alongside him. No, she couldn't put into words how truly happy she was by his side. After centuries of life as a country. Watching her nation grow and developing their countries together she had never felt as truly content as she did next to England.


	7. C7: Morning love

**England and Scotland snuggle, but are interrupted by America**

 **Scotland does not approve**

England sat up sleepily his head fuzzy and feeling refreshed. He had certainly had a good sleep after last night's intense activities. Making sure his lady was completely satisfied. He loved and caressed her with everything in his being. Conveying his physical love to her with every fiber in his being. Letting her know just how much he wanted her.

All the centuries later after having made her his wife, he and Scotland were very happy together. Though they argued still, he loved her undoubtedly after all these years. She had been his rock, confidant and partner after all these years. Not always getting along and arguing, but still deeply in love with each other and a team without a doubt.

He looked over at the bed beside him, gazing at his wife as she slept in all her bare glory. Her smooth creamy skin gleaming in the morning light for his eyes only. Her hair gleaming brightly in the sun, its shine and radiance still as beautiful as the day they first met when they were kids. Though she was more affectionate than she had been then.

Though she had been cute and very pretty as a teenager. She was now a radiant woman and a stunning person. The stronger she became as a nation, the more stunning she became. His heart swelling with all the love he felt for her. His feelings for still as strong as the day they had met. He had done right to choose her as his wife all those years ago.

England reached out slowly to stroke her wild red locks in his fingers. He loved her hair, it was like the colour of fire. Her personality as wild as the hair that grew from her head. Many were scared of her and though teased her, they knew not to get on her bad side. But England had seen her at her worst and still loved her, knowing he too was not perfect.

As he did so she moaned softly and grumbled at the sudden contact. Obviously not too pleased at being woken up at such an early hour. While he was an early bird, the same could not be said for Scotland. She enjoyed her sleep and would not forgive anyone who woke her from it without her consent, making sure they paid dearly.

She turned her head and peered up at him from her messy red hair. Though still slightly silky, it was now more ruffled from sleep and their intense passions the previous night. Her eyes irritable and annoyed, but he knew she would not hurt him. She just didn't like being woken from sleep, as she tended to have many late shifts at the bar she worked at.

While England tended to have the cover of a businessman, she was a bar tender and worked from home with her business. Her human name being Isla Kirkland after marrying shifts were not often easy and could be quite tiring, because of this she was not too keen on being woken at such an hour.

"Morning love" England cooed softly gazing down at her with affection. He would never stop being grateful to have her in his life. She was one of the best things to ever happen to him. She was his little fireball, as she was possessive and moody, she was complex, loving and tender.

Scotland grumbled sleepily, did he even know what time it was? To top it off it was a weekend and they had no meetings today. So why the hell was he waking her at this hour? "Mairnin" she grumbled sleepily. She then buried her face back in the pillow to go back to sleep. While she loved England, she was not so keen at being woken at 6 in the morning.

England chucked, Scotland never had been a morning person. But she was not exactly a lazy person either, her time of waking was around 7 or 8ish in the morning. She liked to get a reasonable amount of sleep before having to face the world or there would be consequences of what was to come for that person.

"I very much enjoyed last night. But I do hope you aren't in any pain" he asked in a concerned manner. While he loved his wife, he didn't really want to cause her any discomfort after sex. Compared to how they had been when he was a pirate, he was now a lot more loving and affectionate with her. Now considering her well-being after laying with her.

Scotland softened, even now he still cared for her wellbeing. Treating her as if she was something precious. But she didn't hate that, it showed how much he genuinely cared. She then slowly sat up flashing her bare front, her red locks tumbling in front of her chest. Instead of reaching her shoulders in her youth, her hair now reached her waist.

The Englishman turned redder than the roses that grew in their garden. Not knowing where to look yet not wanting to look away. I mean he was a gentleman after all. To not show some form of respect to her while she was not covered up was nothing but rude. He always made sure to knock before entering too for precautions.

Scotland saw his expression and smirked in amusement, how cute he was when he blushed. He hadn't changed a bit since they were kids and engaged to each other, still as shy as ever. "Are ye really fuckin embarrassed aifter a these years?" Scotland teased playfully. It wasn't like it was anything he hadn't seen before anyway. Might as well enjoy the view.

England averted his gaze and tried to remain composed, but her body was very alluring. But if they got to business again they would never leave the bed. That way the day would be wasted. "I…I'm just being a gentleman. Is it bad for me to respect my wife?" he asked awkwardly. He was trying to stop himself from staring, otherwise he would look like a pervert.

Scotland blinked and then snorted, with his past there was no way he could be a gentleman. But she respected how he was trying to change his future to make up for his past. They had still been together when he was a pirate. Though he had tormented many a person, never once had he slept with someone else aside for her. (Unless she joined in)

"Naw, but it's nae wrang tae love yer wife" She reminded him. They had been married a long time, so they had seen each other many times before. But only he could see her like this, his heart was hers and her heart was his. They belonged to only each other and nobody else.

England blinked and then laughed in amusement. As always, she knew just what to say in order to soothe the confusions in his heart. Her magic words pulling him in an instant. "Quite right love" he said affectionately. He then reached out to slide his hand under her chin pulling her closer to him. God, he loved her so much. Never would he want another woman.

"Ay. A ayeways am" she replied in a matter of fact tone. They loved to tease each other, but never enough to truly hurt each other. Just playful banter and affectionate words. The very idea of causing one another real emotional pain was not worth thinking about, it made them feel discomforted at the very thought.

England then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She returned it lovingly wishing it was deeper but accepting England didn't want to have morning sex. Though it was a shame. But if they weren't going to do it, she might as well use him for something else. She then pressed herself against England eventually pinning him back onto the bed.

England blushed as he felt his wife resting against his naked body, her soft breasts pressing against him. God this was so hard, nope…. don't think about it. Resist the urge, resist. He would not think about being intimate with her again after they had gone so many rounds the night before, enough was enough after all.

Scotland gazed down at him, her eyes gleaming with mischief. He looked so cute right now "Ye look like a wee strawberry" she teased playfully. She could just eat him all up. She then rested upon his chest with a gentle sigh. He made a very comfy pillow and she could feel his heart beating within his chest. The heart that beat for only her.

England gazed as Scotland rested upon his chest and slowly relaxed. Losing herself to the sleep she had been so rudely woken from. He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around her. He stared at the ceiling for some time as he held his wife in his arms. He could hear the birds chirping in the trees and the sun beaming down at them from the window.

As suddenly as they had begun to relax England's phone began to ring. England sighed heavily and Scotland growled. The two of them not happy about the mood being ruined. England reached over and picked up his phone from the bedside table. He then pressed the green button and answered "Hello?" in a rather annoyed tone.

"England dude! Are you free today? There's a totally rad game out right now! Wanna play with me?" America yelled down the phone. England winced at the volume of his voice. America had never known the statement, keep your voice down. He was usually very loud and hyperactive which tended wear on a bit.

Scotland peered up at him, her eyes gleaming with a restrained anger. Obviously showing she was only going to tolerate so much bullshit this morning. Which was fair enough. She had already been woken by yours truly while trying to sleep. She wasn't exactly happy about being disturbed while they were trying to snuggle after a good night together.

England sighed heavily "America. Its 6am in the morning. Can't I enjoy a bloody lie in on a weekend?" he grumbled. America never seemed to grasp the meaning of peace and quiet. The guy couldn't stay still for 5 minutes, he was always so energetic and hyperactive. How had the once reasonable and shy young boy he raised become the guy he was now.

"It's like 7am over here! Get out of bed already bro!" America groaned exasperately. He thought England would be up already, what with his moody self and proper attitude. Yet here he was lying in bed still lounging about like a lazy bones. They didn't have meetings today so they could do whatever they wanted!

England then shivered, an uneasy feeling coming over him. He peered down at Scotland and felt his heart fill with fear. Now he had done it, America had woken that side of his wife. Scotland was known for her wild, fierce and fearsome temper. Capable of making even the bravest of fen quake in fear, even him. The only difference being he knew when to not test her.

"A… America. Please…. just…not now ok" he stammered trying to remain composed. He was seriously putting him in danger here by agitating his wife with this phone call. Things had been tense but reasonable earlier, now he had dug him into a hole here by calling up and asking him to spend time with him out of the blue.

"Aw c'mon dude! Let's hang out PLEEEEAAASSSE?" America begged. He really wanted to see England, it felt like forever since they had seen each other. Besides he was always free. The guy tended to drink tea, read books or garden all the time. Why didn't he do something different for once? Unless he was actually going to attempt cooking and burn down his kitchen.

Before he could speak Scotland snatched the phone from his hands her eyes gleaming with rage. Enough was enough already, the kid needed a telling. "Oi America. Dee ye ken aboot peace an quiet? A'm tryin tae cuddle wi ma husband" she snapped fiercely. He was lucky he was on the other side of the phone and not here or he would be in trouble.

While America would always be like a son to her as she had helped raise him, why did he always call at the worst times? Didn't he have a girlfriend or something? Hell didn't he have other friendships aside from England? Why didn't he go pester France instead?

England could hear the whimper and shiver America made after she yelled at him. Nobody got on her bad side and got out without mental scars, a fear of her or ending up in hospital. Those who did were either incredibly brave or very foolish indeed, there was no in-between. It was either one or the other, simple as that.

Whenever America had been unreasonable as a child and would not listen to England, Scotland had taken over. She would put on her serious tone and make sure he knew where his place was instead of causing problems. He never misbehaved again after she had words with him.

"I… I um… sorry about that Scotland. I… I didn't know you were busy y'know" America whimpered trying to sound composed. God, how could England have married such a scary woman? While she was beautiful and could be pretty cool sometimes, she was really scary. How England could tolerate someone with such a temper he would never understand.

"Guid. Nou fuck off" Scotland hissed. She would have to have a word with America about learning when to hang up and mind his own business. Arthur really was too soft on him. He had always spoiled America as a child. In the end, it only caused to behave the way he did in the modern era. He could do with learning a thing or two about consideration.

America then instantly hung up the phone in a heartbeat, obviously learning his lesson. Scotland sighing heavily as he did so, Though she loved the boy even after centuries had passed, America was still an idiot. How was it his brother Canada had turned out so differently, he was so sweet and well mannered compared to America.

"Was that really necessary? I mean I know he can be dense but wasn't that a bit much?" England questioned hesitantly. Not that he wasn't relieved that America had hung up. But she could have worded it a little more delicately, but then again she never was one for tact and always got things out of the way.

Scotland pouted "Naw. Americae is spoiled a'ready" she grumbled. Though he had achieved many great things, he was still a brat now and again. He had a lot of growing up to do. She then collapsed onto England's chest again and groaned. God, now she was in a bad mood because of him. So much for her playful sleepy morning with her husband.

"You seem tense love" England soothed placing his hands on her back and stroking it. She always seemed really stressed out after she got mad at someone which wasn't good for her. She had carried so much burden on her shoulders over the centuries, but he had done his best to help lighten the load she carried in her heart.

Scotland hummed as England stroked her back, he really was magic aside from the powers he was capable of. Those hands of his were really good at making her feel better. "A love ye England" she muttered sleepily. She had loved him since they were kids and always would. He was her beloved and only she could make fun of him.

England smiled fondly, though she didn't show it. Scotland was in fact as mushy as him, she just didn't like to show it in front of other people. So, it was his precious secret. "As do I love" he said fondly kissing her head. She would always be his love, his wife and his only. No matter how much time passed, he would never love anyone else as much as he did her.

Though America would always be dear to him and he had a frenemy relationship with France. Scotland would always come first, for she was the first person he ever came to truly love. She had been by his side since his younger years as a country, loving him and accepting him as he was without fail.

Scotland then smiled and rested upon his chest comfortably drifting off back to sleep. Her temper dissipating and being replaced with a relaxed state of mind. England rested upon the headboard stroking her back as he gazed out of the window at the morning light. What a way to start the morning.


	8. C8: No more tears

**For the record before you read, I want to confess a few things about the hinted multiple ships in the series**

 **I prefer Mapletea and FRUK, just because the two are so fluffy and either can be seme or uke instead of playing on stereotypes**

 **I'm neutral towards FRUS honestly but do like the banter between the two**

 **anyway, please review**

England sat hunched over in a chair, his head rested on his knees as he glared into oblivion. How was it after a peaceful morning of content bliss and cuddling with his significant other, the rest of his day had turned to utter shit? A pout on his face and he silently stewed over an argument he had just been in with France after the meeting.

Why was it that he could never have a civil conversation with the Frenchman because he always treated him like a child? Patronizing him like he was an incapable idiot like America and not an ex punk/Pirate who once owned half the world. Any form of respect towards him was non existent and everything he said to defend himself was either brushed off or cast aside.

France among many nations had once tasted the cold steel of his blade and the sadistic nature of his country. Of how he stole priceless treasures and overpowered many powerful nations with ease. Of how he had bedded and seduced many nations, some even being his sex friends whom he had shared with Scotland. Conquering them into submission.

But now France treated him like a joke as did many others. So, few now remembered what he was capable of after becoming docile so many centuries later. Which was often very frustrating for him. To know that they no longer feared him like they had used to, that they no longer remembered just how capable he once was at kicking someones ass.

France always knew how to poke him, press his buttons and generally wind him up. He knew all his weaknesses and self-conscious attributes. Anything that would lead him off the deep end. Never caring how cruel or hurtful his words were. As long as it meant he got a rise out of England and won the argument. France was happy about it. Nor realizing what an arse he looked like.

He had been bringing it up for centuries and England was sick of it. Constantly pointing out his flaws and faults like it was some kind of game and the prize was his reaction. So, what? He wasn't perfect, but why was it out of everyone. He was picked on the most? That whenever he was having a bad day or in a bad mood, that left him as perfect game?

America had plenty of faults and mistakes that people could bring up, but once he brought out the crocodile tears people left him alone. Babying him and saying how mean it was to pick on America like that. Then there was the frog, France was a damn masochist, but people never questioned him about it. On how he loved to get bullied.

It seemed to him like every day was "lets mock England day" as if he wasn't in the room or didn't exist. Sometimes envying the invisibility that Canada had, just so he could go one day without being the butt of someone's jokes. To simply be ignored and let someone else be teased and tormented relentlessly in his place for a damn change.

However, he was grateful to have Scotland by his side through all of this. Being one of the older nations, she was more than used to dealing with France's shit by this point. No questions asked. One look or word from Scotland and France shut the hell up. Knowing better than to test the redhead, understanding what the outcome would be. She was one of the few people that France knew not to fuck with.

Being part of the United Kingdom, she was seated next to England through all of this. However, she had allies with another nation's too because of it. One of them being France, a mutual ally of her husband. The two had history and during her younger years when she was engaged to England. France had taken a liking to her, however kept his distance as he wanted to see what would happen between the two.

As they grew older as nations, France continued to leer over Scotland as she matured. Using his back up line as "Spreading love" as the defending line of wanting to bed England's fiance/wife. However, she paid him no notice and simply threatened him to keep his hands off her unless he wanted something broken.

Having understood the playful and teasing nature of the Frenchman from the day she had first met him. But compared to England who always took the bait of France, Scotland tended to block it out. Leaving France to do his thing which led to him and England constantly bickering like small kids. Calling out the others lies and bullshit.

But considering both were grown ass men as well as nations, Scotland would only step in when need be. She had never really minded France's harmless pranks, but she could admit he was a pain in the ass at times. The worst part was he got away with it. The only reason he kept prodding was because nobody put him in his place or reprimanded his behaviour. Thus, the cycle kept repeating itself.

Eventually the smell of cigarettes, wild heather, sea air and smoke wafted up his nose. A scent he was very familiar with, one he had known nearly all his life. Belonging to the woman he had chosen long ago. Scotland stood over England as he sat on the bench like a small child who had been scolded by his parents. Simply smoking her cigarette quietly and sighing, having dealt with this situation before.

Usually, she would pat him on the head if he was just having a tantrum, or she would hold him in her arms tightly until he stopped crying if it was more serious. Other days she would simply do a mix of both. But there were some days, where she would simply stroke his hair, hold him in her arms and kiss him. Just like she had on the day of the civil war and France had attempted to lay the finishing blow on England.

She and Canada had helped him back to the camp and nursed him back to health. Glad to still have one of her adopted sons left to help her comfort Arthur during that time. The one whom still remained a close ally to her husband even after all these years. Though he took more from France in looks, he definitely carried the strong heart of England within him.

"Ye know, yer tae auld fer fighting Arthur. Yer no a wee laddie anymore" Scotland scolded firmly. But her tone was not scary or short, but gentler and firm. Like a mother would towards a child. It was funny to think he was once the one taking care of her instead. Now she was the one keeping him out of trouble and keeping him safe. Oh, how times had changed since they were small nations.

However, England had always been a rowdy one. He lashed out at other nations to vent the many emotions swirling around in his heart. When he was young, they were both alone and nobody but themselves. They shared many common abilities and skills that they combined as years went past. Foraging skills, hunting skills, archery, swordsmanship, medicine and magic. Which would help them grow more powerful as time went on.

They knew the other existed but never met them till their arranged marriage. While he was often bullied, teased or lonely. She was feared, avoided and independent, the complete opposite of him. But that was why they were perfect together, they balanced the other out. His gentle nature tamed her wild side and her passionate, strong nature was able to subdue his childish nature.

England pouted, why was it she always knew him best? That her words were able to calm his moods, like the sun after a storm. Able to control anyone with her power, showing her strength and resilience. She was indeed a strong woman as well as strong nation, but like Canada she was good at retaining it. More careful about how she used it, surprising others when she showed it. While America used it carelessly.

She tended to use it to protect England or other allies from danger, or end fights if they got too serious. Like herself, many of the other older nations had such strength. They just put it to better needs. Such as with Spain and bullfighting, Germany with woodwork and such, himself with the Military and sports, or Canada with ice hockey.

"He bloody started it" England grumbled. He always brought up something that set him off. Be it about his hair, his food, his culture or simply for being stubborn. France always had to point out something that made him feel bad about himself. Once upon a time France had doted on him like he had America. Calling him cute and babying him like mad when they were kids. But later on, France gave all his love to America instead. Forgetting that England was ever existed.

Scotland sighed, but she couldn't really argue with him there. France was known for fanning the flames and poking the stick, a taunting spirit at heart. There were times he tended to be rather hypocritical which she wasn't afraid to point out either. Happily teasing, bullying and picking on England or other nations for his own amusement. Then giving crocodile tears or whining when other people gave him a taste of his own medicine.

She then reached out to ruffle England's mop affectionately. Running her fingers through his short blonde mop. Though France or America said it looked like straw, she loved his hair and always had. It was his kindness and natural charm she had fallen for all those years ago. Not his looks, if it was about that she would have simply made a business marriage with him.

But that was not how she felt about England. Her feelings for him had adapted over time and he was very precious to her. His messy blonde hair and green eyes later becoming something she loved dearly about him. Loving to run her fingers through it. Finding it comforting to her in an odd way, therapeutic for another word.

"Dinnae min him, He's an auld bairn at heart. Ye ken that" she replied affectionately. France was more childish than America and England put together. He was probably even worse than them. He used the playground tactics to get a rise out of others and for most of them it worked. But it wasn't worth thinking about and England was simply yet to learn how to ignore it.

England blinked, then slowly raised his head to see a small smile on her face. Giving him one of those affectionate looks. Like she had when they first started dating one another, a look of love. In her own way, she was telling him to forget about the argument. To simply move past it and not let France's words bother him or ruin his day. He then smiled gratefully at her, his own face a look of love.

"Thank you love" he replied fondly. At times like this he was glad he had Scotland, someone to act as his rock. The person who had his back no matter what, fighting alongside him through his battles. She was the sword to his shield, the moon in his sky, the sun after the storm. His everything and he would be nothing without her. Having been there for him nearly all of his life, longer than even France.

Scotland smiled and helped him to hid feet. Tidying him up and making sure he was neat again, like she had so many times before. "Lets awa" she replied wearily. It had been a long day for both of them. She could do with a nice cuppa and some scran, after all the energy and work they had done today. She was hungry and eager to fill her aching belly before they retired to their hotel room.

* * *

France sat in his seat pouting as he watched England and Scotland leave the meeting together. Seeing the fond look of love, they had given each other after she had comforted him. Despite her tough exterior, she was a very motherly soul and wise due to her age as nation. A natural leader who commanded power and authority, yet chose to live a life of peace despite her strength.

He remembered the first day he met her, her agile form and wild red hair. She was angelic and frightening, though happy for England to have her. Over the years as he matured, he found himself jealous. Wishing that he could have what England had, her love. Wishing he knew what it was like to be held by those arms and have Gaelic songs whispered into your ear as she chased away your fears and worries.

"Yo France, what's bugging you man?" America asked curiously. Was he still sulking over that fight with England? Wasn't it like some form of ritual between them whenever they saw each other. By now he should have been used to England snapping at him and insulting him. But then, as much as England annoyed him too. He had been the one to raise him, so their arguing was more like siblings.

France sighed heavily "Belle femme is off with Angleterre again. It seems she was able to soothe his temper with her words" he muttered. If only she would say those sweet words to him. He had bedded and loved many women over the centuries of his existence. Spreading his love to those who felt unloved or claimed his heart. Yet Scotland was the one whom had never accepted his feelings.

America blinked then realized he must have meant Scotland. "Well sure. While all couples fight, it's only natural for someone to defend their partner" he replied casually. Otherwise you would be a shitty husband/wife. Despite his faults and annoying traits, Scotland loved England deeply. As dense as he could be, it was obvious to anyone England was precious to her. Someone she could not be without.

France peered at America with a look of surprise, as immature as he was. He still had moments of giving such words of wisdom at the oddest of times. Leaving him to wonder where the kid got it from. It was scary how he could go from being an immature slacker to a wise and intelligent leader in seconds. The idea of America having a split personality didn't really seem irrational given the history of mental health in his nation.

America gave him a confused look and then pouted. Just because he was immature most days, didn't mean he was an idiot. "Listen dude, I was raised by England. But Scotland is my family too. She'd take care of me when England was away" he replied bluntly. Why was it people forgot he had two parents as a small nation not just one. It got rather annoying sometimes.

When England had work, Scotland would sing to him or read him stories. Sometimes she would cook for him, which caused him to prefer her cooking over England's. As funny as that was. When he had a bad dream, she would get up and cuddle him no matter how tired she was. She had been the one to teach him protective spells and about healing crystals. Which worked better than half of England's spells.

Though angered by the way he had chosen to gain independence from England she had supported him. But she had become strained from France for a long time because of it, only repairing that relationship later on. Later admitting how proud she was of him but how England still needed space, having been a long time since he suffered such a personal loss.

France shifted, but he had to agree there. Sometimes he forgot that Scotland had been an adopted mother to America and Canada. Using a firm but gentle parenting method on the two boys. He had heard many stories of what she was like when tempered with. Her anger being as frightening as the gods, many of the other nations frightened of her. The stereotypes of being fiery raining true.

"Oui, you are correct" he replied wearily. It seemed despite America's teasing. Being raised by England and Scotland had rubbed off on him in some good ways too. Though he hated to admit it. They had to get their inhuman strength from somewhere. Every nation carried their superhuman strength as reflected by their citizens and the current state of their country, they simply utilized it in different ways.

America stared at France quietly, taking in his appearance. A forced sad smile, a look of longing and desire. The pained expression as he gazed upon Scotland and England together. It all made sense. "You love her, don't you?" America replied casually sipping his iced coffee. He never knew France had a thing for Scotland. It made him wonder how long he had carried such feelings for her.

France stiffened, stunned that America would catch onto such a thing. Usually when it came to matters of the heart, America tended to be a very dense human being. Not really picking up on such things. He then shifted, avoiding eye contact and sighing heavily. "Oui" he replied sadly. He didn't know when this love for her had started to develop. But over time it came to devour him in body and soul.

But that did not mean he was so selfish as to tear up another person's relationship to claim one as his own. He knew the uproar he would cause, the war that would possibly happen and the heartbreak it would cause. The two had been engaged for centuries and held a strong bond with one another. Something that would not easily be broken by outside forces.

England had looked out for her when they were youths when they were first engaged. Accepting her tomboyish ways and helping her through many losses and heartbreak over the years. Teasing her affectionately but taking the time to understand Scotland and visiting her in hopes of building bridges. Having not slept with her until they were of age.

Scotland had aided him in the civil war, alongside Canada. Acting as England's ally and protecting him from France's attacks. Even going as far as to threaten serious harm to them both should they hurt England anymore. Her eyes as cold and sharp as a knife, gleaming brightly. Her pale skin gleaming under the stormy sky, her wild red hair messy and tangled. Her sword and gun held close to her, ready to fight.

But they had backed off and Scotland had carried him back to the camps in a mess. Canada helping her in aiding England with his wounds and nursing him back to health again. Though it had taken some time. That day it had been made clear whom her loyalties laid with and whom she loved. As much as it hurt him, Scotland would never give him the love she gave England. As much as he yearned for it.

America softened, unrequited love sucked ass. Whether or not you were human or a nation, knowing you could never be with that person was heart-breaking. There was no worse feeling that watching someone you loved, be happy with someone else. But it was a feeling that got better over time, however as a nation you were cursed to carry these feelings for eternity.

"France, I understand love is something you can't control. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't back off another man's territory" America warned his blue eyes sharp. Sure, he liked to tease England. But he would never do something to intentionally hurt him. Not like he had during the civil war that led to his independence. Scotland was like his mother figure and he knew how happy she made England.

France scoffed, and half glared at America, hurt that he would even suggest such a thing. "America, I may be the nation of love. But the very idea of engaging in an affair or ruining someone's marriage. To ruin such a holy and pure thing is nothing short of cruel" he replied coldly. Yes, he held feelings for Scotland, yes, he desired her. But he would never go as far as to attempt to break England's heart like that. He respected England enough to never attempt such a thing.

America nodded in response and went back to his coffee, as long as he understood. That was the main thing here, knowing that even the nation of love had a limit to how far he would go. "Wanna get some doughnuts? They always make me feel better when I'm down" he offered kindly. Yes, they were junk food, but they were also comfort food. Bringing him back up when he felt down.

France hummed, usually he tended to prefer his own sweets as they tasted much better. But the idea of eating the sugary treat with another cup of coffee didn't sound too bad at all. It was surprising that this time, America was the one comforting him and not the other way around. But then again, being spoiled by someone else for a change didn't sound bad at all.

* * *

England and Scotland sat in a café sat opposite each other. Glad to be away from the meeting and able to have some time to themselves for a short while before they returned to the hotel. While they did not mind many of the other nations, the noise and business of it all did get a bit much sometimes. Not being able to have much head space and not be pestered by anyone.

At times like these when world meetings came around, work loads became heavier. Their bosses demanding more work and efforts from them to the point it put a strain on their human bodies. So, time as a couple or dates became a lot more hectic and had to be preplanned. But it allowed them to pull through as they worked as a team.

"I do apologize for my childish behaviour earlier love. I appreciate you comforting me despite causing you problems" England apologized. He was only grateful she had been as understanding as she had been. He knew it wasn't right or mature of him to act that way, but sometimes his emotions just got the better of him. Causing him to lash out or sulk.

Scotland blinked, a look of genuine surprise on her face which was rare. Why would she not comfort him when France had made him cry like that? Though he was easy to bait, he did get harassed way too much. "A'm yer wife Arthur. O course a'm gonna defend ye! A'm nae gonna let ye get bullied" she replied in a hurt tone. Yes, she teased him and got mad at him, but that was either when they had a couples spat or out of love.

Couples were allowed to tease one another, it was expected when they had been together as long as they had. She loved England and hated seeing him look as hurt as he did when the others pushed him around. France took his words too far and never realized until too late the hurt of his words. But by then England was close to sobbing and didn't want to be around him anymore. Thus, leading to their fights.

England blushed, this was the side of Scotland that he both feared, loved and was slightly aroused by. Her passionate side, the temperamental side. Her fiery nature that burned brightly. But it also showed her love for him, the tenderness she felt for him. Just like when she had carried him back to the camp after protecting him from France and America during the civil war.

He then slowly moved his hand across the table towards her. Intertwining his fingers with her gloved black ones affectionately. Running his fingers over her knuckles gently, his eyes fond. "Just like back then" he replied gently, his tone slightly pained. He had never believed that he could have experienced a pain like losing America in such a way. But thank god, she and Mattie had been there for him.

Scotland softened, then leaned towards England and cupped his cheek. Gazing into his green eyes affectionately. He was a stubborn idiot, but he was her stubborn idiot, forever would her heart be his. "Aye" she replied fondly. Though she had many allies with other nations, her bond with England was strongest of all. For he had been able to tame her strength and yet still fear and respect her all these years later.

England then cupped the hand that held his face, still gripping her hand. All these centuries later and his heart ached with love for her. Blushing like a schoolboy as if it was the first time meeting her all over again. Knowing that he could never look at another woman and feel as happy as he did right now in this moment, with her.

She then leaned closer and captured his lips affectionately. The taste of tea on his lips, warm and comforting. Reminding him that she would always be here, even if she was weary from his antics. Her loyalty and love for England would never change. Sure, he was a pain in the arse and often childish, but she knew sides of him that were rarely shown due to the teasing of others.

The caring and protective gentleman whom had acted as her anchor when she felt like her world was falling apart. Respected her personal space and loved her as she was, when her family had judged her. As she pulled away, their faces inches apart. Scotland smiled at him playfully, her eyes almost catlike up close like this. "Ye feelin better nae?" she teased fondly. Perhaps now he could forget about the past and simply live in this moment.

England blinked, then realized she had used this kiss to distract him. Using the smallest gesture to lighten his mood once again, like magic. He then smiled back at her affectionately "Indeed I am love" he replied. She was his personal protector, his guardian angel, his sword and his shield. Only to her could he show true weakness, for she was his beloved. The woman he had chosen to marry all those centuries ago. Whom made his heart race.


End file.
